Cotton's Adventures (lost animated TV series; 1988)
'' Cotton's Adventures is a lost animated TV series that aired in 1988, and was produced by ''Balton Studios despite the name being uncopyrighted. The show, according to viewers, was a rather vibrant and colorful children's television series that featured the main character, Cotton the Rabbit, whom is also a character of another lost cartoon series. Cotton is described as a yellow rabbit with a red nose, gloves, and orange slippers with a very nasally and cartoony New York accent. He would go on numerous adventures with his bear friend, Theodore, and several other characters that have yet to be identified. Theodore is described as a short, tubby bear cub who is described as a Piglet-type character, with high anxiety and a big heart. Each airing contained two 11 minute episodes, excluding the 30 second introduction (the show is also described to lack end credits). The animation is described to be rather crude and sloppy, with backgrounds compared to children's drawings and cel animation compared to early stop motion South Park episodes. One trait that makes this television show obscure is that it did not air on one set channel, nor did it air in a particular schedule. Somehow, it would air at random times on random TV channels. There is a certain theory floating around online (most likely fact by this point) that it only aired on analog TV channels, due to the fact the way it was aired was that somehow, someone hijacked the TV signal that would normally air a particular channel, and instead display the hijacked signal. This also made recording footage of the television series rather difficult to pull off, not only because of the hijacked signal, but because the audio and video would come out very distorted and unrecognizable. Another trait was that it supposedly only aired in Northern and Central New Jersey. This makes sense due to the signal hijacking most likely not being able to reach other states. Television providers claim that there have been no cases where someone hijacked any of their channel's signals with the exception of the Max Headroom Hijacking. Even then, the Max Headroom Hijacking only lasted a short amount of time, where with Cotton's Adventures ''(if to say the theory is true), the hijacking lasted around 11-22 minutes, the average time span of a half hour television show excluding commercials. One viewer (who wishes to be kept anonymous) claims that they saw the show air twice, one on Nickelodeon's channel number and another on CBS's channel number. The show would randomly cut commercials and other television shows off and start playing in the middle of an existing broadcast, described as "if someone recorded it over an existing VHS tape." They also describe the picture and the audio being slightly distorted. These claims not support the hijacking theory, but also further push it towards confirmation. Another viewer who goes under the name "Alec" claims that the show seemed very similar to shows such as Tiny Toon Adventures in writing, which would eventually air years after ''Cotton's Adventures's supposed debut. So far, only one photo of Cotton's Adventures exists today. The photo itself is very low quality, as it seems as if someone simply took a photo of their television screen with a camera.